Killing Me Slowly
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus Takeru yang memiliki semua kelebihan tersebut, sementara aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa yang bisa merebut hati Hikari? ONESHOT.


**Killing Me Slowly**_  
_

_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
timelines taken from Digimon Adventure Zero Two episode 13: "His Master's Voice"_

_

* * *

_

"TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU!!"

Mulutku berhenti berteriak mendengar suara tersebut. Aku menoleh. Bocah pendek botak itu lagi-lagi bersikap sok dewasa dengan memotong perkataanku yang dianggapnya tak benar. Dasar. Tak ingat apa bahwa posisinya di kelompok ini adalah sebagai anggota-paling-muda-yang-seharusnya-tak-banyak-omong?

"Kita tidak tahu pasti dimana Hikari-san berada sekarang," ucapnya lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar sengak bagiku. "Jika kita membuka pintu gerbang ke Dunia Digital begitu saja, yang ada kita malah tersesat di tempat yang tidak kita ketahui."

Aku menunduk sejenak, memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Bukan Dunia Digital."

Aku, Miyako, dan Iori jelas saja tersentak mendengar kata-kata bocah pirang di sebelahku. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa memutuskan begitu saja bahwa Hikari tidak berada di Dunia Digital? Memang ia peramal?

Cih.

"Laut...ya, laut itu!"

Tahu-tahu, ia berlari begitu saja keluar dari ruangan komputer, disusul oleh Digimon berwarna jingganya yang memiliki telinga kelelawar itu, meninggalkan kami yang masih sibuk mencerna perkataanya.

"Laut...?" Miyako memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa maksud Takeru dengan 'laut'?"

"Entahlah," komentarku sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku. "Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil kesimpulan seenak perut tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang. Dasar bodoh."

"Tidak, kurasa tidak begitu," timpal Iori. "Takeru-san selalu memikirkan segalanya baik-baik. Aku yakin ia tahu dimana Hikari-san sekarang berada."

Aku merasa seperti mendengar gemuruh petir, padahal aku dapat melihat dengan jelas melalui jendela bahwasannya langit di luar sana berwarna biru cerah.

"Iya, juga, ya. Takeru, kan, mengenal Hikari dengan sangat baik," aku dapat menangkap nada geli dari suara Miyako. "Ah, mereka memang cocok."

Ya, kini aku dapat mendengar jelas ada petir menyambar.

.

_Tidak di luar sana, tapi di hatiku._

.

"...a-aku..."

Miyako dan Iori memandangku.

"...aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Daisuke...—"

"Tidak, DemiVeemon. Aku bisa sendiri, kok," aku berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum sebisa mungkin kepada Digimonku, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar dengan pelan.

.

-

.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku baru saja menyakiti hatinya."

"Wajar saja. Daisuke-san pasti sakit hati dengan perkataan Miyako-san—kau pasti tahu sebabnya."

Keputusanku untuk tidak langsung pergi ke toilet memang benar; aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan Miyako dan Iori sembari bersandar di depan pintu ruang komputer. Dan pembicaraan itu membuat badanku bergetar tak karuan.

Aku? Sakit hati? Untuk apa?

Aku mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Suasana seperti ini makin membuat hatiku terasa suram. Kata-kata Iori dan Miyako terus menggema di pikiranku.

"_Takeru-san selalu memikirkan segalanya baik-baik. Aku yakin ia tahu dimana Hikari-san sekarang berada."_

Aku masih melangkah, namun dadaku terasa sesak.

"_Takeru, kan, mengenal Hikari dengan sangat baik."_

.

"_Ah, mereka memang cocok."_

.

Aku menghentikan kedua kakiku yang terasa lemas. Di bawah temaram lampu yang kalah bersinar dari sinar matahari, aku mematung. Dadaku yang sesak membuatku sulit untuk melangkah kembali.

Tak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja ototku seakan memerintahkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke samping, melihat apa yang ada di luar jendela sana. Masih tidak bergeser sejengkalpun dari tempatku, aku dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di luar sana.

Laut. Biru.

Takeru. Tampak berteriak.

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diteriakkannya, meskipun kurasa aku dapat menerka apa yang diteriakkannya. Harusnya, kini aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila itu. Tapi rahangku juga ikut mematung; ia tampak tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku.

Aku tidak bisa tertawa...karena jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu Takeru melakukan sesuatu yang _benar_.

.

-

.

Aku mematikan kran. Air yang mengucur berhenti membasahi wastafel. Kusingkirkan tangan kiriku yang menutup wajahku, kemudian mengadah sedikit, sehingga aku dapat melihat rupaku yang basah tersebut. Wajahku tampak sangat lesu, tidak seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Motomiya Daisuke bisa lemas begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele?

Tak pernah aku merasa seputus asa ini. Selama ini, aku sudah banyak melihat keakraban Hikari dan Takeru, dan aku tak pernah terlalu mengambil pusing masalah itu. Tapi kali ini...mengapa keakraban mereka perlahan-lahan membunuhku?

Iori benar. Takeru selalu berpikir masak-masak, apalagi soal Hikari. Tidak seperti aku. Akulah yang sesungguhnya selalu mengambil tindakan semena-mena tanpa berpikir lebih dalam.

Ya, itu poin pertama mengapa Hikari pasti jauh lebih memilih Takeru daripada aku.

Miyako juga benar. Takeru selalu berada di samping Hikari—ia sangat dekat dengan Hikari. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama pernah berpetualang ke Dunia Digital sebelumnya. Tapi, tanpa Dunia Digital sekalipun, aku yakin mereka tetap akan dekat seperti sekarang.

Itu poin kedua mengapa Hikari pasti jauh lebih memilih Takeru daripada aku.

Tapi _mengapa_? Mengapa harus Takeru yang memiliki semua kelebihan tersebut, sementara aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa yang bisa merebut hati Hikari?

Mengapa harus selalu Takeru yang akrab dengan Hikari? Mengapa bukan aku?

Mengapa Takeru yang berada di samping Hikari? Mengapa bukan aku?

Mengapa Takeru yang selalu benar? Mengapa bukan aku?

"Sial!" aku memukul wastafel dengan keras. Tak ada rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tanganku setelah memukul keramik tersebut. Rasa sakit hatiku tampaknya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit yang kudapatkan di tangan. Aku mendesah berat. Lelah, aku berputar kemudian menghempaskan punggungku begitu saja ke dinding kamar mandi, membiarkan tubuhku merosot ke lantai yang dingin dengan sendirinya.

Kupeluk kedua kakiku, kemudian membenamkan wajahku di selangkaku yang tertutup rapat. Aku tertekan. Tertekan karena cinta yang ada di hatiku.

Betapa konyolnya.

Motomiya Daisuke hampir saja mati karena dibunuh oleh cinta yang dirasakan sendiri olehnya.

.

-

.

Aku menggeser pintu ruang komputer. Mataku sedikit membelalak menemukan sosok seorang Hikari di tengah-tengah kerumunan para Digimon serta Miyako dan Iori.

Dan Takeru. Di belakangnya. _Persis_.

Melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa aku kembali selangkah lebih jauh darinya.

Takeru telah menemukan Hikari. Ia kembali menjadi juaranya.

"Daisuke!" DemiVeemon tiba-tiba melompat ke bahuku dan memeluk wajahku yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Ah..." Aku baru sadar entah berapa lama sudah aku mengurung diri di toilet layaknya seorang perempuan. "Tidak kemana-mana, kok."

Aku menoleh kepada kerumunan di depan sana. Miyako tampak sedang meluncurkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Hikari—darimana saja, baik-baik saja, ada apa-apa, dan pertanyaan standar lainnya. Hikari tersenyum meladeni pertanyaannya.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang menatap_ku_.

_Tersenyum_.

Yang dapat kuberikan hanyalah sebuah senyum. Meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah senyum mirisku yang pertama untuknya.

Karena dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tahu bahwa aku telah gagal merebut hatinya.

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Saya tau; gajel, singkat, kurang menarik, basi, terkesan membashing Daisuke, dll. Tapi perlu saya luruskan: saya nggak berniat buat membashing Daisuke sama sekali. Saya emang kurang suka Daisuke, tapi serius, saya sama sekali nggak membashing Daisuke. Buat yang merasa tersinggung, saya minta maaf.

Kedua, soal gajel, ini dibuat karena saya males belajar, perut kelaparan, dan otak stres. Maklum.

Ketiga, saya nggak yakin soal genre. Tapi angst itu katanya emo gitu yah?

Keempat, ya memang timeline di cerita ini adalah episode ketigabelas Digimon 02, dimana Hikari dipanggil ke laut kegelapan, terus Takeru menyelamatkannya. Nah, kalau yang di episode itu kan diambil sisi Takeru. Yang ini, saya bikin sisi Daisuke-nya. Emang nggak nyambung ya, Daisuke nyerah, padahal di episode Veemon berubah jadi X-Veemon, dia mati-matian ngejar Hikari lagi -_-"

Dan yap, saya memang lagi berusaha buat merambah semua tokoh Digimon. BTW, pairing Mimi/Daisuke kayaknya lucu juga, haha.

Udah ah. Laper. Yang baik, tolong dong delivery Hokben ke rumah saya.


End file.
